XML data typically includes numerous whitespace characters. For example, consider the following XML data (Example 1):
<root> <a>  Text in a </a></root>
To make the whitespace in Example 1 more evident, Example 1 is reproduced hereafter with [sp] in the place of spaces, and [nl] in the place of new line characters:
<root>[nl][sp][sp][sp]<a>[nl][sp][sp][sp][sp][sp][sp][sp]Text[sp]in[sp]a[nl][sp][sp][sp]</a>[nl]</root>